La mayor arrogancia de Mustang
by MrCarhol
Summary: —¿Quién lo diría, no? –Havoc y Fuery miraron a Breda–. Que el jefe fuera un chulo después de todo. Los tres militares sonrieron ampliamente y se dieron el lujo de reírse de su superior...


No puede evitar obsesionarme con FullMetal Alchemist The Brotherhood, y tengo mis dos parejas predilectas de esta serie. Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye, y Alphonse Elric y Mei Chang. La primera una pareja compleja y única (creo que es una obviedad que existe una relación implícita entre ellos, pero es obvio que no se puede formalizar porque sino no podrían trabajar juntos, y son una dupla única en combate y estrategia, pero gracias a Dios, existe FF!) y la segunda una pareja realmente tierna, me encanta la dulzura de Alphonse.

Bueno, acá les dejo mi único fic de esta serie. Un Royai (creo que así se titula el RoyxRiza)

Saludos.

Saben que FMA The Brotherhood no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**[xxxx]**

**La mayor arrogancia de Mustang**

–_Capitulo Único–_

El vaivén de las caderas adheridas a las polleras militares, las risitas coquetas en sonido menor, los suspiros encantadores, los sonrojos en esas mejillas delicadas, los cumplidos venidos en gracia, el perfume de mujer en el aire y todas las jovencitas habidas y por haber que trabajaban en el cuartel estaban ahí, alrededor de él, como si lo vanagloriaran, como el amor imposible que era de todas ellas. Si, ahí estaba él, ese sujeto que aun tenia como jefe, Havoc suspiro lanzando humo de su cigarrillo que ya se estaba terminando. No podía creer que antes ese mismo hombre que le robaba sus citas, ahora siguiera en las mismas mañas al robarle la atención a todas esas lindas militares, que de por si, lo adoraban y amaban en secreto. Y en el momento que estaba por encender otro cigarrillo…

—El jefe jamás cambiara ¿Cierto? –era Fuery, quien se poso al lado del rubio–. Ni aunque ahora sea General.

—Ni aunque llegue a Fuhrer –respondió Havoc volviendo a lanzar humo.

—Es porque _ella_ no esta, se encuentra en una junta.

—Yo ya me he preparado mentalmente para ver algún día de estos al jefe con un agujero en la cabeza. Se lo esta buscando –dijo el rubio.

—Pero si siempre ha sido así –apareció Breda con su chaqueta del uniforme desabrochado–. ¿No?

—No, ahora lleva compañía –Fuery le hizo señas para que Breda se fijara mejor.

El hombre robusto y de cabellos rojizos miro con mayor atención y es que con todas esas mujeres amontonadas le era imposible distinguir. Pero logro captar aquella imagen y suspiro con una media sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—¿Quién lo diría, no? –Havoc y Fuery miraron a Breda–. Que el jefe fuera un chulo después de todo.

Los tres militares sonrieron ampliamente y se dieron el lujo de reírse de su superior, después de todo, este estaba demasiado ocupado en mostrar su gran orgullo, en hacerse el galán de su gran ego, de pavonearse de lo lindo con su mayor arrogancia a cuestas, demostrando que Roy Mustang era una hombre, si, un hombre de verdad.

—¡Aw, que lindo de su parte, Mustang-chan! –se escucho la expresión de una de las jóvenes militares.

Havoc, Breda y Fuery dejaron de reír para parpadear en shock.

—¿Mustang-chan? –dijeron al unísono.

Oh, si… Mustang-chan.

Roy Mustang sonrió coqueto y orgulloso, figuro esa sonrisa que siempre utilizaba en sus momentos de galantería, porque realmente lo ameritaba, además de que debía dar el ejemplo. Y si bien sabía que dentro de cualquier cuartel de la milicia él era el hombre deseado por todas, el galán del cuerpo militar, jamás en su vida había tenido tanta y tan buena audiencia. La verdad que su compañerito se las traía, era por él que tenia todas las atenciones por parte de esas lindas mujeres, debería estar celoso por como ese sujetito le robaba los suspiros a las cadetas y secretarias, pero no, ante este hecho su pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Si, una excelente compañía; porque ni siquiera con Havoc, ni en el bar de Madame Christmas había sido tan popular.

Su mayor arrogancia se llevaba todas las miradas, es que ese hombrecito con tan solo balbucear cosas incoherentes, restregarse los ojitos tiernamente y hacer un fundido puchero hacia que todas chillaran de la emoción. Roy debía admitir que era una técnica infalible, porque tenía a todas las mujeres del cuartel rendidas a sus pies.

—¡Que belleza! –chillo emocionada una cadeta de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y carnosos labios–. Además, General Mustang ¡Saco sus ojos! ¡Que encanto!

—Oh, así que mis ojos son un encanto –Roy sonrió con arrogancia.

Todas las mujercitas rieron tontamente y la cadeta que había hablado se sonrojo notoriamente.

—¡Los de Rian-chan, General! –rió coquetamente.

—Y es que salio a mi –Roy hablo con orgullo.

Si, su hijo Rian Mustang, de tan solo once meses tenía a las mujeres de la milicia tan alborotadas como enamoradas y para el General Mustang eso solo se debía a que el niñato había nacido con la suerte de llevar su sangre y apellido.

—A mi me encanta como huele, siempre tan rico –dijo una secretaria.

—Yo le elijo su colonia de bebé –pavoneo el General.

"_Mentira, se la elije su madre. Porque ella tiene un excelente gusto" _

—Tiene una piel tan suave –dijo otra de las militares.

—Si –sonrió ampliamente Mustang–. También saco mi piel.

"_Mentira. Saco la piel suave y sedosa de su madre"_

—Oh, no, no –dijo esta vez una joven Teniente Segunda que tenia la manía de mostrar sus grandes pechos mas de la cuenta, Havoc la amaba platónicamente–. Lo hermoso de esta preciosura son estos sedosos cabellos –dijo acariciando la pequeña cabecita de Rian.

Roy sonrió ladinamente y estaba por lanzar lleno de orgullo un "Si, lo heredo de mí también", pero no pudo. Se quedo mudo, con la lengua atorada al paladar ¿Su cabello? ¿El pelo de Rian? Bien, entendía porque lo decía aquella mujer, porque –secretamente, claro esta– para él también era lo más hermoso que había heredado su hijo, pero no de él, sino de su madre. Los cabellos de Rian eran tan sedosos como los de ella y de un color rubio crema que fascinaba a simple vista.

—¡Si! –dijo otra de las mujeres–. El contraste de sus cabellos con sus ojos es fascinante.

—¿Verdad? –Mustang le revolvió los cabellos a Rian–. Es por eso que es todo un galán, igual que su padre.

—¡General! –rieron tontamente todas.

—¿Sabias que eres hermoso, Mustang-chan? –se acerco mas la Teniente Segunda, la de los pechos favoritos de Havoc.

Y en ese momento, Roy noto algo extraño en su hijo, quien había parpadeado y quedo tieso con la mirada fija en esa parte curvilínea que caracterizaba a la muchacha como mujer, Rian sonrió ampliamente y la distancia era lo suficientemente corta lo que ayudo a lo sucedido en ese preciso instante. El niño estiro su pequeña manito hacia uno de los pechos de dicha Teniente Segunda y rió alegremente con los cachetes sonrojados.

—Pape, papa –balbuceo contento Rian.

—¡Kya! –grito la mujer dando un paso para atrás con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—Pervertido y mujeriego igual que el padre –grito Havoc, imitando la actitud pomposa de Mustang, quien fulmino a su subordinado con la mirada.

Breda y Fuery se taparon la boca para que su General no escuchara ni un susurro de sus risas. Roy se paro de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido.

—Es la primera vez que hace una cosa como esta –se disculpo, porque una cosa era que él ostentara de ser un mujeriego sin remedio –cuando en realidad no lo era–, pero su pequeño hijo no podía andar de mano larga con cualquiera.

—Yo te comprendo, mocoso –susurro Havoc, mirando al hijo de su superior.

Pero ante las miradas de shock de todos y la lejanía que puso la mujer, hicieron que Rian se largara a llorar con ganas estirando sus manitos con desesperación hacia los pechos de dicha Teniente Segunda. Roy se puso rojo y sentía sus mejillas calientes, pero a esta altura no sabia si era por la desfachatez de su hijo por llegar hacia aquellos senos o el no poder hacer que deje de llorar como lo hacia.

—Oi, Rian… tranquilo, no llores por favor –Roy miro a todos pidiendo ayuda, pero ninguna de las mujeres se animaba a calmar al pequeño.

La primera razón se debía a que temían que el niño se pusiera a tocar senos descaradamente y la otra porque la madre del niño no dejaba que nadie –a excepción de sus amigos mas cercanos y de confianza– tocara al pequeño. La arrogancia del General Mustang se fue a los pisos al ver que nadie intentaba darle una mano ¡Claro! Renegó Roy, se hacían las coquetas y lindas cuando el niño era mansito y les sonreía a todas con dulzura, pero ahí cuando el muchachito se largaba a chillar se hacían a un lado, como si su pobre hijo tuviera peste ¿No es que era encantador como su padre?

¡Ingratas! Y él que les daba la posibilidad que conocieran de más cerca a su guapo hijo, porque hasta las mujeres de Madame lo ayudarían en esa encrucijada. Claro, porque sabían muy bien que él era un torpe para calmar al niño en sus rabietas. Pero Roy no entendía que era lo que le pasaba ahora, bueno nunca entendía bien la razón de los llantos de Rian.

—Señor, si los niños lloran mucho les da fiebre –le informo Fuery.

Roy miro a su hijo, que empuñaba sus manitos y pataleaba berrinchudo, lo que provocaba que su frente se arrugara, sus mejillas se llenaran de lágrimas y sus cachetes se pusieran más rojos de lo normal. Acerco su boca a la frente de Rian para tomarle la temperatura, porque así lo hacia Madame Chris cuando él era un niño y porque así lo hacia la madre de Rian con el mismo. Mala señal, Rian estaba caliente más de la cuenta.

—¡No ayudas mucho con lo que parloteas, Fuery! –Roy le grito al joven, ya que opto por descargarse con su subordinado–. ¿Y alguien me puede decir que es lo que le pasa?

—Señor, es su hijo –dijo con obviedad Breda.

—¡Ya se que es mi hijo! –lo encaro y le hubiera dado un coscorrón en la cabeza sino era porque tenia las manos ocupadas con su pequeño y llorón hijo–. ¡Cálmenlo!

—¿Y porque nosotros? –hablo Havoc con cierto tono de venganza–. ¿A que no estaba usted pavoneándose muy arrogantemente con su galán? ¡Mire si la madre se entera! –sobreactuó haciendo cara de espanto.

—¡Cállate Havoc! Y hagan que mi hijo se calme, ustedes son sus niñeras –dijo firme Roy.

—¿Niñeras? –dijeron los tres hombres sin poder creerlo.

—Si, pónganse en marcha –al ver que sus subordinados no se movían–. ¡Es una orden! –termino gritando–. Y tú, Havoc… no te acerques con el cigarrillo al niño.

—Bien, bien –exclamo el rubio tirando su cigarrillo y acercándose al bebé–. Oi, Rian-chan ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Crees que te va a contestar, Havoc? –dijo Mustang con un tic en el ojo–. ¡Tiene once meses, idiota!

—Pa-pe, pa-pa –lloriqueó Rian estirando sus manitos hacías las mujeres.

—Ja –rió Havoc–. Me acaba de responder, no subestime a su hijo señor, recuerde que tiene una madre muy inteligente.

En ese momento, Fuery regreso de la oficina principal.

—Mira, Rian-kun –le dijo el joven mostrándole al niño un autito de color rojo y gris–. Tu autito favorito.

A Roy se le ilumino la mirada, debía aceptar que Fuery era intuitivo, ese cochecito era la fascinación de su hijo, había momentos en que se le quedaba mirando por horas y horas. Pero cuando Fuery le entrego el juguete al niño, Rian no hizo más que revolearlo con violencia y enojo, por lo que el autito fue a parar a la cabeza de Breda.

—Señor –dijo Breda sacándose el juguete de la cabeza–. ¿No cree que el niño cayo en cuenta de que esta con usted y no en brazos de su madre?

—¿Qué estas insinuando? –grito el General Mustang con una vena en su sien–. ¿¡Qué mi hijo no me quiere!?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie se animaba a contradecir a su superior y en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los llantos del pequeño Rian Mustang. Hasta que una voz segura y seria hizo que el General Mustang sintiera alivio y ganas de llorar a la vez, porque sabía que esa mujer lo iba a llenar de plomo cuando viera a su hijo en ese estado.

—¿Qué esta pasando acá? –exigió saber la mujer, quien estaba en compañía de otras dos personas.

—¡Hawkeye! –exclamaron Havoc, Breda y Fuery.

Mustang se dio la vuelta para estar de frente a la mujer rubia y de ojos ámbar, también para darse cuenta como sus tres subordinados lo estaban señalando a él, como si le dieran a entender a Hawkeye que lo que estaba pasando era culpa de su persona por estar pavoneándose con su hijo frente a toda la milicia femenina. Pero la mujer que tenia el ceño fruncido, no reparo en Mustang sino en el pequeño niño que sollozaba con cansancio en los brazos de su padre.

—¡Rian! –exclamo Riza Hawkeye yendo hasta su hijo y sacándolo de las manos de Mustang–. ¿Qué paso, bebé?

Era una cosa tan rara como fascínate para Mustang ver como la seria y neutra Hawkeye pasaba de ser una estricta mujer a una blonda y comprensiva madre con su hijo Rian, y como este al hacer el mínimo contacto con ella dejaba de llorar y parecía encontrar la calma perdida. Entendía el porque el pequeño mocoso siempre prefería los mimos y brazos de su madre. Si, los brazos calidos de su ex Teniente Primera eran inigualables, y una cosa que compartían, al parecer, él y su hijo.

—¿Qué le has hecho? –recrimino Riza mirando con seriedad a Mustang.

—¿Qué le hice? –dijo el General–. ¿Por qué debería de haberle hecho algo?

Riza usando todas las virtudes de una buena soldado miro a su alrededor y no tuvo que usar mucha inteligencia para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

—¿De vuelta exponiendo al niño al toqueteo matutino, General Mustang? –dijo firmemente.

Roy parpadeo, no había caso con esa mujer, lo conocía demasiado. No había nada que decir.

—Veinticinco minutos duro la junta que tenia, General Mustang ¿En ese tiempo fue tan inútil e incompetente como para cuidar de su propio hijo?

—Inútil e incompetente, pero mi hijo adora estar conmigo, señora Mustang –Riza parpadeo y Mustang sonrió de medio lado–. Solo que se largo a llorar de un momento a otro sin saber porque –termino suspirando.

Fue ahí que Riza noto como su pequeño hijo husmeaba con cierto anhelo y desespero el pecho de ella, y no fue la única en notarlo, Roy también lo hizo, por lo que arqueo una ceja confundido. La mujer supo de inmediato porque estaba haciendo berrinche su hijo.

—Toma, tenlo por un segundo, por favor –Riza le dio el niño a un confundido Mustang.

El pequeño Rian hizo un fundido puchero al ver que lo alejaban de su mamá, y Riza aprovecho para comenzar a desabrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme. Los hombres presentes sintieron que se les subía la presión y Roy que iba a incinerar cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca y no fuera su hijo o su esposa.

—¡Espera, Hawkeye! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –demando.

—Vamos, Mustang-san –dijo la amable voz de una mujer, a la que Roy miro por primera vez–. Que el pequeño Rian necesita comer.

—¡Gracia! –exclamo sorprendido–. ¡Elysia!

La mujer e hija de Maes Hughs lo saludaron con una gran sonrisa y con esa amabilidad sincera que caracterizaba tanto a su amigo. Y Riza le saco a Rian de las manos, estando lista para amamantarlo, Roy estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Gracia y Elysia que no se dio cuenta que tenia las manos vacías ya.

—¿Pero como?

—Vinimos de visita a Ciudad del Este por unos días ya que aun no conocíamos al pequeño Rian Mustang. Además, que si mi papá estuviera aun aquí, no hubiera esperado ni un día para conocer a su hijo, Mustang-san –dijo ya una crecida Elysia.

A Roy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… Maes.

—Gracias –fue lo único que logro articular el ahora General.

—¿Así que sueles pavonearte por los pasillos de la Brigada del Este con tu guapo y galán hijo? –se aventuro Gracia.

—Bueno…

Gracia sonrió.

—Recuerdo a un joven Coronel de Central que vivía quejándose de su mejor amigo, que no paraba de alardear de su pequeña hija de tres años –dijo Gracia–. ¿Lo recuerdas, Riza-san?

—Claro que lo recuerdo –dijo la rubia–. Es el mismo que se pavonea de su hijo en estos momentos.

Roy Mustang sintió su cara ardiéndole y miro a Hawkeye.

—¡Oye, tápate! –corrió hacia su esposa tapándole el panorama a cualquier que quisiera posar sus ojos en ella–. Si alguien mira… ¡Juro que los sancionare!

Nadie puedo evitar largar una risa contagiosa.

—Ya General Mustang –dijo Riza Hawkeye –.Eso se gana por ir arrogantemente con su hijo en brazos.

Si, porque el pavonearse con su hijo era la mayor arrogancia que Mustang disfrutaba desde que el mocoso había nacido, porque era su hijo, su heredero, su primogénito… y el mas valedero lazo que lo unía por siempre a su siempre querida y preciada Hawkeye.

Ahora entendía a su incondicional e ido Maes cuando en aquellas épocas lo llamaba cada cinco minutos para alardear de su hija y esposa. Porque para él, Roy Mustang, su hijo y su esposa eran el mayor orgullo que tenia como ser humano, un sustento que lo ayudarían a ser fuerte hacia su camino como futuro Fuhrer de Amestris.

**[xxxx]**

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo me encante y divertí mucho al escribirlo, y perdón si hay algo que lo creen desencajado en los personajes, siempre trato de ser muy fiel a la personalidad que le da el autor a sus creaciones. Recién me estoy acostumbrando a escribir de ellos, he visto toda la serie y leído ya varios fics de esta pareja. Ojala haya cumplido.

Un fraternal saludo ^^

Gracias.


End file.
